The Stripper and the Hero
by Whoswatchingyou
Summary: M for reasons, no way I can really describe this. Please realize that leaving rude reviws is not the way to tell me I did bad. I realize I made mistakes, you don't need to tell me!
1. 1 It starts

The Stripper and the Hero

Marceline was called a slut at school. Lots of times. Mostly because she was a stripper. She was in college, and she needed her job to pay for the apartment she lived in. Finn was a student at her school as well. Finn had never dated one girl, let alone kiss one, but saved tons of girls. He was the school hero. One day when Marceline went to work, just before it was her turn to go on, she saw Finn in the crowd. She went to the stage in her cowgirl outfit. It was a vest that started at the tip of her boobs and ended 1 inch below the end of her boobs. And she had a skirt that started at the top of her "happy area" and ended at the top of her thighs. She had underwear on, but no bra. Finn's eyes widened in the crowd. Marceline walked up to the pole, looked into the crowd, and rubbed her stomach against it. She climbed the pole a bit and wrapped her legs around the pole tight. Her hands let go, and near the bottom they grasped it again. Her back humped the pole. The people in the crowd cheered and wooted. She flipped back on to the stage and another girl came out in a bandit outfit. She had a black "shirt" that covered her tits and small black shorts. Marceline took the other girls bandit shirt off and took her cowgirl shirt off. They rubbed their tits against each others. Soon they started humping each other. Marceline took her skirt off and went off the stage. All she had on was underwear. She started dancing like a whore and people put tons of money in her underwear. She went up to a man and licked his cheek. She went up to Finn and made out with him. She didn't usually do this, but since it was Finn's first time, he would never know that Marceline REALLY liked Finn. The crowd focused on the girl with shorts. Marceline stopped swapping spit with Finn and went back on stage. She made out with shorts girl. Marceline didn't like it, but it was part of her job, and her boss said guys find it "sexy." At the end of the night, everyone left besides Finn and Marceline. Marceline still had just underwear on. She sat at the end of the stage, looking sad. Finn sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"I never knew you worked here." He said

"Of course you did. Everyone knows that. I'm called a ho at school! EVERYONE knows I'm a stripper and work here."

"I don't listen to gossip. It just hurts other people's feelings. I save people, not destroy them."

"That's good, Finn. The first girl who dated you was very lucky!"

"I've never dated anyone."

"That's… that's surprising Finn. But I've never dated either so I shouldn't be talking."

"You were my first kiss too."

"You were too Finn."

"And I think I know who my second is going to be."

They leaned in to kiss. Their lips pressed. At first it was light. Then Marceline stuck her tongue in Finn's mouth. Finn's tongue lunged at Marceline's and they didn't dominate at all. All that happened was their tongues moving circular against each others. Finn's hands lunged at Marceline's ass. Marceline bit his lip gently to make him stop. Marceline stopped it and put on a tank top. Finn said goodbye and left. A few minutes after, Marceline locked up and went home.

*Next day*

"Ok Jake! I did your fucking dare man! Give my 20 bucks!" Finn said obviously pissed.

"You went to her stripper club and kissed her?" Jake asked surprised.

"Yeah you dickhead and give me my MONEY! I did it, ok! I kissed the whore! GIVE ME MY MONEY!"

"Why are you so pissed man?"

"I was her first kiss you shithead! I feel so fucking guilty, man! Give me money! I want to get her something!"

Jake handed Finn the money. Finn turned the corner of the hall and saw Marceline running with her face in her hands and she made a loud sobbing sound. Her books were in a giant scattered pile. She was a brainiac and she still left her books there. Finn ran after her. Finn caught up to her when she was in a ball next to the wall, sobbing in her arms. Finn reached to hug her. She shoved him away.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT, FINN! SOMEONE WHO THOUGHT I WAS MORE THAN A SLUT! I WAS WRONG! TERRIBLY WRONG!"

"No, Marceline! It started as a dare! But when you kissed me I wanted to leave but I was attracted to you like a fucking magnet! I like you, Marceline! A lot! I always have, and my family kicked me out of my house because I still liked you when you got your stripper job! I now live with Jake and he's the biggest asshole ever because he KNEW I like you!"

"YOU CALLED ME A WHORE AND STILL WANTED YOUR MONEY!" Marceline started walking away. Finn reached for her shoulder and she kicked him in the balls.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE JACKASS!" Marceline screamed and ran off.

Finn sat where Marceline was sitting. The day ended and Finn went to the store and bought a rose. He walked to Marceline's apartment and knocked on her door. Marceline opened it and scowled at him.

"What do you want 'hero'?"


	2. 2 It continues

"To apologize. I really like you."

Finn put the rose in her hand.

"Thanks for the snack." She sucked the red out of the rose petals. She tossed it in her apartment.

"I'm sorry I called you a whore, Marceline. I like you a lot. And having an awesome vampire as a

girlfriend would be-"

"I forgive you and I will be your girlfriend. Now get in here." Marceline interrupted.

Finn walked in. Marceline had a bigger living room than most apartments. It had a hot pink sofa, a lavender

loveseat and a rather large television showing a vampire surviving network. There was a small pink coffee

table with a half gray fruit punch glass on it.

"Want to see my room?" Marceline said seductively.

"Are you on the pill?" Finn asked obviously nervous.

"Does it matter?"

Before he could answer Marceline started kissing him. They moved swiftly to the open door of Marceline's

bedroom and plopped on her Hello Kitty bed. Marceline took off her shorts and took off Finn's. Finn

shoved his hands in her underwear. Marceline took off her underwear instead. He took off Marceline's long

sleeved shirt. He rubbed his hands on the cup of her bra. Marceline took off Finn's shirt. Finn unhooked

Marceline's bra and lowered his head to her breasts. He sucked on her left nipple and felt it harden. He

started sucking harder. Marceline took off Finn's underwear. She started licking his happy area (since I am

a girl, it is weird to say something like cock or dick so I'm going to stick with happy area :D). She saw he

was cumming. She licked the cum instead of his happy area(There it is again!). Finn stuck his happy area in

her clit.

"AAAAAA" Marceline screamed.

It soon turned to moaning. Finn went faster and faster with the thrusts each moan Marceline slipped out of

her piercing red lips. They heard a knock at the door. They completely ignored it. The knock continued for

3 minutes. They finally decided to put on clothes. Marceline opened the door.

"Jake?" Marceline asked," What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you away." Jake said

"JAKE! I TOLD YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOU! LEAVE!"

Finn walked up to the door.

"Why are YOU here, Pipsqueak?"

Marceline grabbed Jake by the neck.

"Don't you DARE call him that ever again."

Jake struggled but couldn't get out of Marceline's clench.

"Let go of me bitch!"

Finn grabbed his sword and put it at his neck, threatening to set it in. Jake said something he would regret

because when he said it, Finn slit his throat. Marceline sucked in the blood so no one would see it.

************************************3 months later!****************************************

Marceline looked shockingly at the pregnancy test.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!"

Finn knocked on the closed bathroom door.

"Everything alright Marceline?"

Marceline walked out of the bathroom with a slightly bigger belly and the positive pregnancy test in her

hand.

**************************************6 months later************************************

Marceline was holding their baby girl in her hands.

"Julie?"

"Ew, Finn. No."

"Minn?"

Marceline glared at him.

"Moving on…." He said looking away from Marceline's flaming eyes.

Finn took their baby in his arms and looked into her eyes. They were a light magenta and blinked

constantly.

"Meadow?" Finn asked.

"I love it!"

So you can imagine the awesome life they lived. They had 2 more kids and loved all of them. They had

Grandchildren. Their whole life was complete.

THE END


End file.
